transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fracas (TF2017)
Fracas from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Fracas's new Targetmaster body allows him to transform into an incendiary cannon for his Decepticon partner Scourge — fitting, since Fracas is himself a hot-running, volatile scrapper who explodes into violent rages. History Arc 3 Fracas became the Targetmaster partner to Scourge, under Scorponok's command, near the end of the Decepticons' stay on his homeworld of Nebulos. During his trial-run, Scourge wielded him in battle against several Autobot Headmasters who had just escaped from a Decepticon prison into the streets of Koraja. When the Autobots left Nebulos, Scorponok's Decepticons followed, as did their Nebulan partners. |Brothers in Armor| If Fracas knew his partner was a time-lost traveler from the future, he gave no indication of it. That fact would soon come into play on Earth, however, as Cyclonus and Scourge apparently deserted Scorponok to seek out their former commander Galvatron, who, like them, had arrived via time travel on 1980s Earth. En route, the pair encountered a squadron of Earth jets. When one nearly got the better of Cyclonus, Scourge ordered Fracas to have Cyclonus's partner Nightstick take control and retreat. Cyclonus and Scourge met up with Galvatron in a human city, demanding his time-jump trigger device. When Galvatron asked how they planned to defeat him without weapons, Fracas and Nightstick promptly transformed, taking their place as the two Decepticons' weapons. The arrival of the Wreckers at that moment prevented the three Decepticons from coming to blows. In the midst of the ensuing battle, Scourge sent Fracas to find Nightstick, who had retreated when Cyclonus was briefly knocked out. The Decepticons finally ended up retreating when lured out into the open by Springer. |Wrecking Havoc| The two Decepticons and their Nebulan partners returned to the headquarters of Shockwave, to whom they had promised allegiance in return for protection if their bid to return to the future failed. As they waited to meet with him, Fracas wondered why they didn't simply kill him and take control of the Decepticons of this time period, to which Scourge noted that they'd had help last time. Shockwave's arrival interrupted the conversation, and a slip-up by Cyclonus soon turned the meeting into a firefight, with Fracas and Nightstick converting to their weapon modes. The fight soon turned against them when Shockwave unleashed the brainwashed clone of Megatron on them. The clone bashed Scourge aside, wounded Cyclonus, and killed Nightstick. Scourge was confident that Megatron would not survive a full-powered shot from Fracas, but realized that if Megatron was killed before he ever became Galvatron, Scourge himself might cease to exist. Thus he decided to make his exit, leaving the wounded Cyclonus to die at the hands of "Megatron". |Dry Run| Scourge soon reconciled his differences with both "Megatron" and Galvatron, and he and Fracas were waiting when Ravage stumbled into their underground base. Galvatron stayed Scourge's hand, however, welcoming Ravage as a potential ally. When the Wreckers and the Mayhem Attack Squad entered Galvatron's base, Scourge and Fracas challenged their leaders, Carnivac and Springer. Fracas waited nearby while Scourge presented himself as unarmed, hoping to goad Carnivac into an attack. But Springer recognized the trick, having seen it before, and held Carnivac back. Fracas transformed anyway and prepared to fire, but Springer spoke to Scourge, telling him that a rift in time and space had opened, and that he and Cyclonus were part of the problem. Scourge began to question his decision to side with Galvatron and soon left the battle. Fracas and Scourge flew off and returned to Shockwave's headquarters. As they blasted their way in, Fracas wondered if returning there was such a good idea, considering how they'd fared previously, but Scourge was adamant that there was no other way. Fracas quickly transformed to arm his partner, taking some comfort in his firepower. Scourge then explained to Fracas how he and Cyclonus had time-jumped without using the proper mass substitution, creating an imbalance and thus the rift which was now threatening to consume the Earth. In Shockwave's control room, the pair found Shockwave sunk into dementia in the face of his future demise, and Cyclonus's body strung up like a wall hanging. When Scourge tried to remove it, however, Shockwave blasted him and left him for dead. |Time Wars| Note: At this point Fracas just disappears from continuity. While Scourge and Shockwave both reappear in the "Time Wars" finale—to be swallowed by and to seal the time rift respectively—the Nebulan's fate is left unresolved. Separated from Scorponok's forces and with Cyclonus, Scourge, and Nightstick dead or missing in the time rift, the best possible scenario would be that Fracas was left to live out his days on Earth. Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Fracas. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons